Hunter's Remise
by talespinner639
Summary: The tale of a young man who is entering Beacon Academy, the friends he makes, the adventures he has, and the past he must face. In memory of Monty Oum; we'll miss you greatly.
1. Introduction

Yesterday, on the 1st of February, the world lost a great man and an amazing soul. For anyone who knew Monty Oum or watched his works, this is an extremely tough time. The thoughts and prayers of the entire RWBY and RT fandom is with the friends and family of this amazing creator. And while he may no longer be with us physically, Monty Oum will always be alive in our hearts, and in his works that will live on. We have been told by RT that the best way to remember Monty is to "Use your imagination to make the world a better place in any way that you can." So this is why I am writing this fanfiction.

Monty Oum I dedicate this story to you and all that you have done.

_Dry your eyes now, baby;_

_Broken wings won't hold you down._

_You'll take flight soon, baby._

_You'll be lifted up,_

_And you'll be there_

-RWBY-Wings


	2. Prologue-Dual Nights

**A/N:Heeeeey, I'm back with the first chapter (prologue) of this story. Yes, it is short. No, this is not going to be the standard chapter size for this story. Like I said, this is really the prologue. I'll try and be more consistent with posting once finals are over. Now, enjoy**

* * *

Vale-Unknown town

The night sky gleams in the polished windows of the closed stores, with the broken moon casting an eerie glow on the town. Through the streets a soft wind could be heard carrying the faint whisperings of a coming fall. As the clock in the square chimes midnight, nothing moves save for a stray cat that scampered across the smooth road, holding its late night snack between glinting fangs.

The small creature suddenly hisses, drops its meal, and arches its back while looking down a dark alley, before running away. To a passerby without the keen vision of a feline, all that would stand out in the shadowed passageway would be subdued whispers and a small chuckle, but it would be to dark to make anything else out. Then, all of a sudden, a small click can be heard, followed by the sound of metal sliding smoothly across metal, before the entire scene is drowned out and the alley blocked as a loud, bass pounding car stops at a red light, its driver too districted by the music and girl next to him to notice anything in such an inconsequential alley.

By the time the car has a green light and speeds away, the night is once again silent, save for the receding music, and the ever present whistle of the wind. After the car is far away, a shadow comes out of the alley, but stays far enough from any light that it remains just that, a shadow. An ephemeral image. It quickly makes its way through town, before arriving in front of the local police station, Silently, the shadow kneels down and delivers a package at the front door step, before quickly rounding the corner.

The next morning, the only evidence of the strange shadow will be the three unconscious thugs found in an alley downtown, and all of their weapons in a box on the doors of the station.

Vale-Unknown city

The street lights gleam in the glowing night atmosphere as the entire city breaths with life. No matter where anyone went, they could see the faces of various tourists and late night city dwellers, enjoying the nightlife. Here and there, vendors sell their goods to passerbys, and aromatic food trucks beckon invitingly with smells of roasted nuts and hot apple cider for the coming season. On the corners, theaters open their doors to let people spill in and out and enjoy an evening show.

Suddenly, sirens blare in the brisk autumn night as police and rescue vehicles scream down the smooth streets. A call had come in 15 minutes ago that a theater was being held up by a group of men with rather large and dangerous weapons. They had demanded a large sum of money for the hostages and said they were willing to kill if they didn't get it quickly.

Arriving at the theater, which already has a crowd of onlookers on the other side of the street, the police form a barrier with their cars as they file out and point their weapons at the doors of the theater. Finally, a cop pulls out a microphone and says, "This is the police, and we have the theater surrounded. Come out with your hands up." A few tense minutes pass, until the police realize they aren't going to get a response. Repeating what he said earlier, the cop adds the word "Immediately" at the end, as if that was supposed to be a magic trigger word. Still, no response.

Realizing that they need to go into the theater, the police quickly get equipped with body armor. Even though they all have incredibly strong auras, it is always better to err on the side of caution, especially when dealing with these types of criminals. After getting equipped, the police position themselves outside the theater doors, before busting them down, and tensing for a fight. What they actually encounter, however, makes most of them drop their arms and stare in confusion. Up on stage, one riding a unicycle and juggling and the other two acting out a fight seen from a famous play, are the criminals. They both carry out these ridiculous acts with vacant looks in their eyes, as if they are half asleep, and the crowd is laughing and clapping as if it is all part of the show.

In the time it takes for the police to snap out of their amazement, the criminals have taken a bow and sit down in a group of empty seats in the front row. Walking up to them, the criminals show no signs of resistance as the police handcuff them and take them-as well as their weapons, which were back stage-to the police station.

The next day, when the criminals and theatergoers are interviewed, they all tell the same story The three men stood up and shot their weapons, taking the theater hostage, they got up on stage to watch the entire theater, and after that no one could remember anything else from that night. The only thing anyone recalls is a faint memory of a girl getting up on stage and telling the crooks and audience what to do. The only indication that this unbelievable story is true is the one empty seat, in a theater that was full when the night began.


End file.
